I'll Be There For You
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Robin knows that his friends will always be there for him. Dedicated to the RRA.


_A/N: I own nothing. I think this song pretty much sums up the RRA - when life is crap you'll always have your friends._

The Gang watched from the bushes as Robin placed fresh flowers on the memorial they had created for Marian after she sacrificed her own life for England.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

The wind blew gently, brushing some golden brown locks of hair over his crystal blue eyes. They were dull, devoid of their usual spark, but still held a fiery tint. A piece of him had died with Marian. He stared at the memorial, a heavily decorated headstone with the words 'Marian, the voice of England, she can never be silenced.' engraved into it, hidden in a secluded part of the forest. The area was covered in flowers varying in colour and shape. It was so happy it was almost depressing to Robin.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but..._

It had been a whole year since her death. A whole year since he'd seen her face, seen her smile, heard her laugh, kissed her lips. Try as he might he couldn't move on, he couldn't let go. He was stuck in the past, stuck in memories he couldn't forget.The Gang all exchanged looks. It was the day they had been dreading for months. Djaq was leaning against Will, their hands entwined. The two of them had returned from the Holy Lands soon after Marian's death, finding it hard to be around the place when their friend took her final breath.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Allan carried as much guilt as Robin did pain. He believed he should have done more to protect her – he should have stopped Vaysey from taking her to the Holy Lands in the first place.

It broke Much's heart to see his best friend in such a state. Roughly a month after the death of his wife Robin had become completely focused on feeding the poor, doing what he believed Marian would have wanted. To an outside he appeared to be the same happy Robin Hood everyone knew and loved, but to his Gang he was broken.

_You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great_

Djaq gave Will's hand a squeeze before letting go and walking down the slope to the memorial. She stood beside Robin, not saying anything. They both heard footsteps and leaves rustling behind them and they knew the Gang were all near. She felt Will's hand brush against her own and reached for it once again.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that..._

It was dark by the time someone spoke. It was Allan who broke the silence. "You alright, mate?" he asked, placing a strong hand on his leader's shoulder.

Robin let out a loud sigh and shrugged. He closed his eyes and felt an arm wrap around his waist – Djaq's. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, the other hand resting over Allan's.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

He looked at the people around him. His friends. His family – the people he would easily lay down his life for. They were the ones he needed, they were the one he loved, and he always would. They understood him; they knew when to keep their distance and give him room to breath, and when he needed and shoulder to cry on and when he just needed to let some anger out. They understood him and he gathered strength from them.

Robin allowed himself a small smile.

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

"No, I'm not," he said honestly. He would never be alright until he was in Marian's arms again, in Heaven. But he knew he still had work to do on Earth, people needed him and he needed his friends. "And I don't think I will be for a long time. But I'm as good as I'm likely to get," his smile grew into the boyish grin they hadn't seen since they had returned home.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year..._

Allan grinned and jumped on his back playfully. Robin flipped him over and pinned him to the floor but was soon tackled by Will. Much laughed and attempted to pull the lanky carpenter off of his Master. Djaq in turn tried to defend the man she loved.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Marian giggled to herself as she watched her family enjoying themselves under the moonlight from above. Robin's smile was contagious and she soon found herself grinning so widely it hurt her cheeks. She watched as they began to make their way back to camp, slapping each other on the back and ruffling each other's hair as they went. Robin paused before he left the clearing and allowed himself one last look at the memorial. As long as he had his friends to be there for him, he'd be OK. He laughed to himself and followed his Gang home.

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_A/N: Dedicated to Mira, Cee and Deannie. When times get tough you'll always have us. x_


End file.
